


【郁金香兄妹】离经叛道的无名兄妹

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 一对在战时出生的无名的尼德兰兄妹以不同寻常的方式走过了他们的一生。
Relationships: Belgium/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【郁金香兄妹】离经叛道的无名兄妹

**Author's Note:**

> 2p设定注意

矮巷中的邦妮与克莱德

如果不是因为1970年的一次官方大披露，这对无名的兄妹可能就会被历史的尘埃掩埋，在人们厌倦了关于他们的闲言碎语后被彻底遗忘。但即便如此，在我这篇小传书写之前你也很难找到关于他们的太多有用的书面记录。他们的出生文件在轰炸和火灾中被焚成灰烬，之后所有为报纸填缝的报道都带有其他作者的幻想成分，唯有我将记录的内容最为贴近实情。  
在这对兄妹被冠以“邦妮与克莱德”的大名之前，他们通常被称为“彼得森兄妹”。根据纳粹德国占领时期一份可信度也并不高的档案，这对孪生兄妹——阿尔扬和贝尔妲——出生于1934年5月23号的鹿特丹，恰好是那对鼎鼎大名的雌雄大盗殒命于他们的福特小轿车内的日子。这种巧合到底是上报者有意为之还是命中注定我们不得而知，但可以肯定的是，他们的人生因此受到了重要的影响。  
彼得森兄妹于1940年纳粹对鹿特丹的轰炸中成为孤儿，除了年龄和昵称，有关他们原生家庭和出生时的所有记录都无踪可循。经历短暂的漂泊后他们被一个左倾的工人家庭收养，于1941年新政府处重新登记，才勉强再次成为这个不合法社会中的合法一员。后来许多对他们的故事感兴趣的人都认为，彼得森兄妹此后的人生轨迹与收养他们的家庭有直接关系。虽然他们仅仅在那里度过了天真懵懂的六岁到十岁，他们的收养者与当时活跃在鹿特丹的抵抗组织间的密切联系还是在潜意识中给他们埋下了离经叛道的种子。正如你们已经知道的那样，这一段特殊的家庭生活并未持续很久，44年末饥饿之冬来临之前，已然不堪重负的鹿特丹寄养家庭将彼得森兄妹送往尼德兰北部的弗里斯兰，他们在那里的农庄一直生活到加拿大解放者出现。由于种种原因他们未能与在鹿特丹时的收养人取得联系（后来在几份报告中证明，他们的养父在他们被送走后不久因抵抗活动被逮捕并处决，养母直到解放后才被监狱平反释放，随后离开鹿特丹不知去向），兄妹俩便趁着战后混乱的人口流动与亟待重整的身份管理再次南下，通过谎报年龄做黑工糊口，在城市和乡镇间流窜。直到47年他们13岁时才再次回到鹿特丹，以工厂学徒的身份重新找到了安身之处。  
少年彼得森兄妹对于政治运动的热心直到1949年他们因对军火库纵火而被捕时才被发掘出来。由于彼时尼德兰社会正因为东印度的独立战争而陷入恐惧和义愤填膺，暮年殖民帝国的执念与从东西舶来的新思想道德不断摩擦，民众以示威活动安抚着自己的惶惑不安，不遗余力地寻找着自己对于局势的掌控感。根据案卷记录，时年15岁的阿尔扬·彼得森（他被视为这件事的主谋和主要执行者）带领他的孪生妹妹将示威升级至袭警和危害公共安全的纵火。但由于缺乏经验，火灾并没有造成严重的损害，只是烧黑了一块墙根而已。此后两年阿尔扬进入青少年监狱服刑，贝尔妲则被送往福利机构矫正。一份报道了此事的小报在一个角落里罗列了他们近年各种不服管教与借游行活动捣蛋的劣迹，将他们夸张地冠名“矮巷里的邦妮与克莱德”，彼时仍无人对他们有太多关注。

亲共者的妹妹与黑手党的妻子

彼得森兄妹直到即将年满十八岁时才得以重逢，由于两年多以来除了简短的书信来往外再无其他交流，兄妹俩几乎没能认出彼此。此时的阿尔扬身高已经超过一米九，衣着造型桀骜不驯，仿佛他是从先锋艺术家群体而非少年监狱回到现实中来的一样。而贝尔妲也已经套上职业装，在一家左翼报社任职。他们重逢时的场景使我不得不相信双胞胎之间存在着某种感应，待时间冻结的薄冰被他们之间强烈的思念融化后，他们立即就变得像以前一样无话不谈。此后借贝尔妲的人脉，阿尔扬混进了鹿特丹的荷共和左翼青年圈子，也许他感觉到了唯有在那里他的愤世嫉俗能得到理解认可。没有任何资料能证明阿尔扬本人是否曾加入荷兰共产党（这些资料在1991年荷共解散以后就难以调阅了），但是关于他参加左翼团体活动的记录显示他当时的确是一个积极而热心的“无产先锋”。然而在工作上阿尔扬一直壮志难酬，由于他的不良记录和冷战开始后社会对于共产党的敌意，从1950年到1952年夏天之前，阿尔扬频繁地变换工作，常常需要依靠贝尔妲提供经济支援。直到他19岁那年的盛夏，阿尔扬开始在帮派中为自己曾经的一位较年长的狱友做副手时，他才发现了自己的特长——经营和管理。  
1953年斯大林逝世，苏联方针调整，即将年满20岁的阿尔扬却丝毫没有显示出对此事的关心。如今那些愤世嫉俗高歌理想的聚会对他来说已经毫无吸引力，他正全心全意构建着属于自己的理想国，一个由他领导的不义团队。他从私自调款投资和放贷开始积累资本，而后钻过法律的空子做起药品生意，甚至私屯武器、贩卖人口。当他的头目意识到他的过分膨胀而打算惩戒他时，才发现自己已经被架空。于是阿尔扬干脆将他一脚踹开，处理掉那些对他的权威性仍有异议的人，顺利接手了这笔产业。然而直到阿尔扬迎娶了他的孪生妹妹为妻，他才终于算是步入了自己的人生巅峰。  
阿尔扬和贝尔妲于1956年结婚（仅举办了仪式，没有签署任何法律文件，所以严格意义上并非夫妻），也许是那些来来去去的女人使阿尔扬意识到他不会像爱他的妹妹一样去爱其他人，但在这件事上我们始终没能了解到贝尔妲的态度。（据说当时由阿尔扬授意的命案和劫案已多达26起，虽然没有证据证明这些说法，但人们坚信这是她保留自己意见的主要原因）贝尔妲辞去了报社编辑的职位，开始全心全意尽她的家庭责任，阿尔扬则借着他所拥有的资本经营起正经的产业，混进属于企业家和政客的上流社会。在当时的闲言碎语中，阿尔扬是个暴发户、法外之徒、流氓无产者、乱伦者，然而他很快就用自己的方法让别人意识到，他是一个不该被轻视的人。其间曾有五个人受到来自彼得森的“忠告”，直到1961年他们才敢向警方报告此事。  
唯一遗憾的是，贝尔妲曾三度怀孕，都以流产或婴儿夭折告终。

雌雄大盗的压轴大戏

1959年11月，鹿特丹港发生了一起集装箱爆炸抢劫案，官方未对案情详细内容做公布，但矛头普遍指向彼得森的帮派；12月中旬，玩耍的儿童在鹿特丹市一座公园的长椅下发现两具面部被毁的尸体，死者为不明身份的青年男性，后传前一日阿尔扬曾与他们发生过肢体冲突。次年2月，一名德国公民在海牙遭绑架后下落不明，根据目击证人的证词，绑匪形象出奇符合彼得森兄妹，然而他们完美的不在场证明使长期想要惩治阿尔扬的警方大失所望。紧接着在四月末的女王节当日，阿尔扬和贝尔妲明目张胆地闯进一家银行，在挟持大堂内人质三十分钟后逃脱，带走了五十万荷兰盾的现金并破坏了几个储物柜，还造成两名人质的死亡。从此阿尔扬和贝尔妲开始了亡命天涯的生活，他们从荷兰逃往法国的途中曾打劫过一家珠宝店（抢走一对戒指和一套项链耳环），劫掠过两家面包店，吃了三顿霸王餐，但警方永远落后他们一步。最终他们在巴伐利亚州一家汽车旅馆被锁定，当警方按线报破门而入时，他们只找到了捆扎整齐的二十万荷兰盾，三个空子弹盒和一条曾属于阿尔扬的橙色领带。根据推断彼得森兄妹已潜逃至瑞士境内，据悉他们在瑞士的银行中还有巨额的存款，但受政策影响警方暂且无法做出任何干预。当时多家媒体将他们大肆渲染为“当代的邦妮与克莱德”，使他们一度成了人们最喜爱的话题。作为一对美丽又毒辣的畸形恋人，他们的所作所为往往被归于童年阴影造成的反社会人格。甚至有人开始以他们为主角创作口吻模仿纪实的小说，添油加醋地讲述了无数骇人听闻又摄人心魄的犯罪冒险和爱情故事，以至于人们渐渐搞不清楚哪些是杜撰出来的，哪些才是事实。

出人意料的返场

1962年圣诞节期间，一队荷枪实弹的军警包围了一栋位于苏里南的别墅，但是遭到了别墅主人的拒捕和火力反击，激烈的交战以别墅中的抵抗者被乱枪击毙告终。死者正是当时已经潜逃了八个月的阿尔扬·彼得森。房间里的陈设显示当时在别墅中的不仅仅是阿尔扬一人，另一人已经逃走。根据后来在现场发现的毛发和服装首饰推断，另一人正是彼得森兄妹中的妹妹贝尔妲。自此以后贝尔妲彻底销声匿迹。警方在后来的报告中认为阿尔扬之所以选择开火是为了掩护贝尔妲撤离，以致贝尔妲一度被公众视为利用阿尔扬使自己逃生的绝情者，辱没了邦妮与克莱德同生共死的传奇。直到70年春季，已死的阿尔扬和失踪的贝尔妲突然被宣布为叛国者和苏联间谍（据称贝尔妲拥有苏共党员身份，是两人小组中的领导），引起轩然大波后人们才对这件事有了新的认识。官方发布一系列通告，1959年十一月到次年二月发生的三起悬而未决的案件均被确认与彼得森兄妹的间谍活动有关，他们也有足够的理由相信在这之前二人曾利用自身身份窃取过更多的信息。这使曾与他们交往过密的那些有头脸的人物们一度陷入了惶恐，所以很快这些消息的风头又被压了下去。媒体又一次将公众视线转移到彼得森兄妹自身的生活和隐私上去了，显然民众也更喜欢听那些多半是臆测出来的八卦和可耻的猜想。  
针对贝尔妲·彼得森的通缉一直持续着，但是官方从未能再次掌握她的行踪。民间分别有人声称在72年的布宜诺斯艾利斯、78年的布拉格和81年的雅加达目击到疑似贝尔妲的人，但未得到官方回应。关于贝尔妲最后的传闻是她已于2007年在中国上海去世，以她在五十年代末六十年代初展现出来的高调性格，这条消息或许并不是空穴来风。

————————————  
本篇是“恶棍列传”系列里的第一篇，也是我个人尤其喜欢的一篇。这个故事的风格是对博尔赫斯的拙劣模仿，而它的灵感来源于我大学图书馆藏书库里一本叫《荷兰共产党第十八次代表大会文件》的书，虽然我最终也没能一睹它的真容，但是却让我产生了一个大胆的想法（也就是这个故事）。特别值得一提的是，和SAME太太讨论配图时，我请她参照了邦妮与克莱德的一张真实照片的构图，服装则参考60年代欧洲时髦的款式。邦妮和克莱德的坐骑是一辆福特V8，而在这个故事中阿尔扬和贝尔妲的汽车是55年推出的福特雷鸟。


End file.
